Jakub Dizz
Osobowość Dawniej Dawniej Dizz był wyluzowanym, niedojrzałym, porywczym i lekko zboczonym chłopakiem, którego jedynym celem w życiu było być w centrum uwagi swoich przyjaciół z CreepyTown. Często negował czyjeś decyzje myśląc, że sam ma lepszy plan, który tak naprawdę nie istniał i chłopak musiał go na szybko wymyślać. Cechą Jakuba było jeszcze to, że był niezwykle hałaśliwy i zawsze musiał mieć swoje zdanie. Nawet w dyskusjach, które go nie dotyczyły i nawet nie wiedział o czym one są. Mimo tego bardzo cenił sobie wszystkich przyjaciół, choć niektórym nie ukazywał większego szacunku. Czasami nawet wchodził z nimi w sprzeczki i bójki, ale koniec końców wszystko kończyło się dobrze. Obecnie Obecnie Dizz jest osobą, której nie wzrusza nic. Był całkowicie obojętny ujawniając swoją prawdziwą tożsamość przed mieszkańcami CreepyTown a nawet sprawiło mu to przyjemność nie mniejszą niż sama walka z nimi, w która również dowiodła jego drapieżnych i sadystycznych zapędów. Ranił swoich przeciwników z uśmiechem na twarzy a ich wybuch gniewu wywołał u niego jedynie wybuch niekontrolowanego śmiechu. Stał się także niezwykle okrutny i nawet u własnych żołnierzy traktuje tylko jak zabawki, które w każdej chwili można wymienić na nowe. Zdarzało mu się uśmiercać kilku z nich za takie powodu jak niewykonanie rozkazu, zawahanie się i ucieczka z pola bitwy. Jedynymi osoba, które nie czują się nieswojo przy Dizz'ie są członkowie Zakonu Szkarłatnej Rzezi, których traktuje jak rodzinę i czuje się zaszczycony być jednym z nich. Nie zapominajmy także o Arise, który jest tak w naprawdę jedyną osobą, od której przyjmuje rozkazy. Dizz czuje w głębi duszy pustkę i czuje, że czegoś mu brakuje. Historia Wszystko zaczęło się podczas inwazji, w której to Dizz City, HallenWest, CreepyTown. Chłopak chciał pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, ale oni odmówili twierdząc, że sami dadzą sobie rade i nie jest on im potrzebny. Chłopaka te słowa zabolały i markotny wrócił do Dizz City. Walka była zawzięta, ale żaden z mieszkańców tego miasta nie ucierpiał co zdziwiło chłopaka, który i tak postanowił dalej stawiać opór. Dizz jednak nie miał szans bo był on sam a jego robo-żołnierze padali jak muchy. Chłopak był przerażony czekając na swoją śmierć, ale w ostateczności postanowił zginać z honorem i w akcie desperacji wysadził budynek w którym się znajdował razem z większością swoich przeciwników, ale i sobą popełniając samobójstwo. Wydawałoby się, że to koniec pozostawione na pastwę losu chłopaka, jednak został on odnaleziony przez LoboTaker i Endera. Wspólnie z nimi walczył z Federacją, jednak nadal czuł się przez nich niedoceniany. Gdy Inwazja się zakończyła i wojska Federacji jak i jego przyjaciele wycofywali się z miasta. Dizzy nieopatrznie nadepnął na minę. Myślał że to koniec ale tak naprawdę zaczeło się jego nowe życie. Chłopak obudził się cały i zdrowy od razu poznając przywódce federacji i brata bliźniaka Przemka. Arise oznajmił mu, że w ostatniej chwili przeniósł jego dusze do nowego sztucznego ciała. Dizz nie wiedział dlaczego jego wróg mu pomógł, ale Arise wyjaśnił mu, że nie mógł pozwolić umrzeć komuś z takim skrytym potencjałem jak Dizz, którego przeprosił za ten atak na Dizz City i oznajmił, że mieszkańcom tego miasta nic nie jest i mogą zamieszkać w innych miastach Kraju. Dowódca federacji złożył Dizz'owi propozycje by do nich dołączył twierdząc, że tutaj stanie się bohaterem ludzkości. Chłopak początkowo odmówił, ale Arise oznajmił mu, że jego "przyjaciele" pewnie nawet nie wiedzą o śmierci chłopaka, który jest dla nich niczym piąte koło o wozu. Dizz zdenerwowany tym faktem i ogarnięty chęcią zemsty przyjął propozycje Arise i wrócił do CreepyTown. Bliźniak Przemka wtedy zaaranżował zakończenie inwazji a Dizz od tej chwili był szpiegiem. Jednak został on nakryty i po potyczkę z "dawnymi przyjaciółmi" pokazał swoje prawdziwe ja. Wygląd Wcześniej Dizz był chłopakiem w wieku 23 lat o fioletowych włosach i oczach o tej samej barwie, który swoją posturą był jak każdy inny nastolatek. Miał jasną karnacje i śnieżno białe zęby, które zdobiły jego rzadko znikający z twarzy wielki uśmiech. Na każdym z policzków miał równo po trzy małe piegi, ale nie były one jakoś specjalnie widoczne. Jeśli chodzi o ubiór to Dizz ubierał się w to co akurat miał pod rekom i zdarzało mu się, że często miał plamy na swoich ubraniach. Olewał to bo było mu w tym wygodnie a zdanie innych miał głęboko w dupie. Obecnie Obecnie chłopak dosłownie jest wielką marionetką. Jego ciało jest całe sztuczne i wykonane z drewno podobnego materiału, który jest niezwykle wytrzymały i elastyczny a kolorem przypomina skórę, którą Dizz kiedyś posiadał. Można jednak zauważyć, że w jego ciało są wkręcone "obrotowe zawiasty" ze stali, które pozwalają mu się poruszać. Włosy i oczy się nie zmieniły z wyglądu, ale z bliska można zauważyć, że są sztuczne. Tak samo Dizz nie posiada języka i musiał nosić tak zwaną sztuczną skórę by nikt nie zauważył zmiany u chłopaka. Postura jest prawie niezmienna, ale można zauważyć, że chłopak jest znacznie chudszy i nienaturalnie długie ręce. Po ukazaniu swojej tożsamości zaczął nosić biały schludny zdobiony złotymi elementami mundur o budowie podobnej do marynarki. Nosi czarne spodnie i gustowne buty a na klatce piersiowej już widnieje u niego kilka orderów. Ma także słabość do okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Zdolności Fizyczne - Dizz jest niezwykle wytrzymały i posiada ogromną witalność czego dowodem jest to, że wytrzymał cios w głowę płonącą pięścią od KaSZuba. Atak ten oderwał mu połowę głowy i przy okazji mocno poparzył chłopaka, ale ten nadal był w stanie ustać na nogach a nawet kontynuować walkę. Chłopak jest także niezwykle silny co pokazał uderzając Przemka w brzuch odrzucając go przy tym z taką mocą, że niebiesko włosy nie dość, że uderzył w ścianę to jeszcze przebił się przez nią na wylot. Jego szybkość także jest nie najgorsza udowodnił to unikając jednocześnie ataków Mrs.Strange, Insanity a także Salai, która zaatakowała go z zaskoczenia od strony dupy. Dizz także nie musi oddychać, jeśli, pić ani spać. Nie może także zachorować. Sztuka Marionetki - Fioletowo włosy nazwał tak swoją umiejetność do wystrzeliwania z końcówek palców stalowe linki, nad którymi może bezgranicznie władać. Mimo iż są one tak cienkie, że prawie niewidoczne to ich wytrzymałość pozwoliła zatrzymać cios szarże LoboTaker. Dizz może także swoimi linkami zadawać rany cięte a nawet przecinać lub przebijać wrogów. Czasami zdarza mu się nimi owinąć by być bardziej odporny na ataki. Manipulacja innymi - Dizz także uwielbia manipulować innymi ludźmi i bardzo dobrze mu to wychodzi. Często udawał, że sprawiał wrażenie słabszego osobnika, który często wpada w tarapaty. A robił to zazwyczaj gdy był atakowany a nie chciał sobie brudzić rąk krwią słabeuszy, który nawet nie mogli go zadrasnąć. Trucizny - Z każdej zadanej Dizz'owi rany wycieka fioletowa silnie żrąca substancja, która dodatkowo wytwarza opary nie wiele trujące jak ona sama. Dodatkowo u słabszych osobników może wywoływać paraliż a jedyną substancją, która może przed nią uratować jest przezroczysty proszek Mrs.Strange. Dizz także lubi pokrywać nią swoje linki, ale robi to dość rzadko. Można zauważyć, że substancja ta znajduje się w ciele Dizz'a nie wyrządzając mu żadnych szkód. Słabości Dizz posiada jeden punkt witalny, który po zniszczeniu zmusi dusze chłopaka do opuszczenia ciała. Bedzie można wtedy ją zniszczyć, pożreć, odesłać, przerobić na kamień filozoficzny. W innym wypadku znajdzie się ona w innym ciele Dizz'a, który dostał ich całkiem sporo od Arise. Mimo iż Dizz nie posiada zakończeń nerwowych ITP. To Jakub wciąż może widzieć, czuć, mówić, ale i być wrażliwym na ból. Co oznacza, że podpalenie było by dla niego nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem tak samo jak pozbawienie oczu, co skutkowało by ślepotą. Z niejasnych przyczyn ruchy Dizz'a są o wiele wolniejszy pod wodą a w dodatku jego ataki takie jak kopy, uderzenia rekom, linkami są słabsze przez opór wody. Arise oznajmił Dizz'owi, że jeśli nie będzie brał specjalnych zastrzyków z fioletową substancją podobną do trucizny chłopaka to ten umrze. Dawki są podzielone na ranki, poniedziałek, środa, piątek. Nie wiadomo jednak czy jest to prawda, ale widać, że po każdej dawce Dizz odczuwa chwilowo lekki ból w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś miał serce. Kontakt z czarnym proszkiem Mrs.Strange a także porażenie prądem też są niebezpieczne dla Dizz'a. Ciekawostki *Mimo iż Dizz jest przeciwnikiem wszystkich nie-ludzi. To nie atakuje żadnego z nich bez rozkazu lub takiej potrzeby. Udowodnij to puszczając Noworoczną wolno w momencie, gdy ta nieświadoma zagrożenia zaczepiła go na jednej z ulic CreepyTown i to kilka chwil po brutalnej walce chłopaka z mieszkańcami. *Dizz czasami się zastanawia czy wybrał właściwą drogę. *Kiedy Arise pogratulował Dizz'owi tego, jak dobrze szpiegował swoich dawnych przyjaciół to chłopakowi z niewiadomych przyczyn z oka poleciała łza. Jest to niemożliwe bo całe ciało Dizz'a jest sztuczne. *Postać Dizz'a była wzorowana na Marionetce z Five night at Freddy's 2. Natomiast powiązany z nim fiolet wziął od Purple Guy'a. Relacje Jeśli coś napisałem nie tak to poprawiajcie ^o^ Arise Bliźniak Przemka, przywódca federacji a także osoba, która podarowała Dizz'owi nowe życie. Fioletowo włosy z tego powodu bardzo go szanuje. Tak samo rozkazy przyjmuje tylko bezpośrednio od niego. Czasami kłócą się ze sobą mimo tego, że Dizz jest o wiele mniejszy rangą niż Arise, który pomimo tego chętnie wysłuchuje co jego podwładny ma mu do powiedzenia. Mikhaln Dizz wie, że ma małe szanse z czarodziejem z powodu jego szerokiego zakresu umiejętności, ale ignoruje ten fakt stając z nim do walki gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba. Dizz jednak woli unikać tego gdyż mag jest jedną z tych, którzy mogą zaszkodzić jego duszy. Za czasów gdy Dizz był jeszcze uznawany za jednego ze społeczności CreepyTown to często zaczepiał maga i pytał go o wiele rzeczy. Mrs.Strange Jego zdaniem jest niewiarygodnie piękną kobietą, ale i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Dizz za życia w dawnym ciele lubił z nią podróżować (zazwyczaj na jako gapowicz). Był świadkiem jak zabija ona swoją dawną przyjaciółkę i jest ciekawy, czy jeśli nadal był by z mieszkańcami CreepyTown to nie spotkał by go ten sam los. Salai Dawniej kochał z nią imprezować a raczej upijać się do nieprzytomność. Oczywiście miał słabszą głowę i padał o wiele szybciej niż ona. Aktualnie traktuje ją jak zwyczajnego wroga, ale zdarza mu się wspominać te chwile, gdy próbował zostać Shinigami a ona mu pomagała. Dizz ją szanuje i chciałby żeby Salai była po jego stronie. Wie, że to niemożliwe. BananowyHajs Bananek jest jednym z nielicznych bóstw w jakie Dizz wierzy. Dawniej uwielbiał ją przytulać. Teraz jako członek federacji woli nie mieć jej za wroga bo w końcu jest najsilniejsza w CreepyTown, czemu? Bo to Bóg przecież C: Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Martwi